Champion of Darkness
by dragongod0117
Summary: In a village of Cracelia worshipers a boy is shunned for thinking differently. Soon he makes a discovery that will start a Series of Unfortunate(or not) Events (LOL) that will change his life forever. Human X Pokemon There will be a harem! Legendary Pokemon have the ability to take human form. Rated M for language, maybe adult themes later


Champion of Darkness

Prologue

(Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon)

(Darkrai looks like the one I use for my profile picture)

Thoughts: _"awesome"_

Speech : "awesome"

Pokémon attacks: **awesome**

Long ago, when Pokémon lived free from capture by humans, the beasts ruled the land. Mankind was a weak species, hiding in their villages in fear of the creatures. Many years passed and this fear grew into hatred. The humans despised the creatures for being stronger than them. They loathed them with a passion inspired by their own powerlessness compared to the beasts. This, in turn, caused the humans to attack the beasts, using tools and weapons to drive them away. The Pokémon responded to this threat by striking back at the humans for making them leave their homes. The conflict between man and beast grew and grew till it was all out war. The Pokémon had their powers and unique abilities. The humans had their superior intellect and weapons. The war lasted for decades, millions of lives from both sides lost, until one day, enough was enough. The legendaries stepped in, having watched the two sides slaughter each other with disgust and disapproval. The two sides seeing the might of the living legends cowered in fear. Arceus, the creator of Pokémon threatened the two sides to instant eradication if they continued this meaningless slaughter of each other. It took years, but the legendaries forged a peace between man and Pokémon, making them set aside their differences and work together for the betterment of both sides. The two sides came to worship the legendaries as gods, believing them to be the rightful rulers of the world. The humans and Pokémon began to grow in population spreading across the vast continents of the world. Some legendaries decided to patron areas to rule over so they could each have their territory in the large expanse of the world, while others chose to rule over the aspect of their power or to wander without settling down. This leads us to one of the territories in the region of Sinnoh, an area a few miles away from the place Canalave city would be founded many years later. This was the territory of Cresselia and the villages she was the patron for. Cresselia was a beautiful Pokémon and ruled over the aspect of good dreams, which supports the fact that anyone to get a hold of one of her feathers would have a life time of pleasant dreams. One day Darkrai, one of the wandering legendaries and the "Prince of Darkness", accidentally stepped foot in her territory. Darkrai, not being a particularly hostile Pokémon had to feed off the dreams of others. This particular night he was hunting for any dreaming life forms so he could gain an easy meal. However Cresselia hated her counter part because of his ability to cause unending nightmares and his power being the dark side of her aspect. So, the only outcome of his appearance would be her attacking him with extreme prejudice.

"Kyyyuuuuuuunn!" Cresselia's cry echoed across the field Darkrai was passing through.

His visible eye grew wide as he quickly turned to face his attacker. He quickly jumped back as the ground in front of him was torn asunder in a devastating blast of pink light (**Moon Blast**). He mentally cringed.

"_Damn it…I better be careful; whoever's attacking knows fairy type moves"._

He scanned the area for any sign of his opponent he quickly charged a dark pulse in his left palm preparing for his hidden opponents next strike. He saw a flash of baby blue in the corner of his vision and shot the swirling orb of darkness in the area of the anomaly. There was an explosion as the black ball of energy ripped apart trees and made a decent sized crater as it collided with something. Three more blasts of energy came flying towards him, one pink, one whitish-blue, and the other pale green and flashing (**Moon Blast**, **Ice Beam**, and **Signal Beam**). He jumped over the **Moon Blast** then proceeded to back hand the **Ice Beam** to the left with a well executed **Shadow Claw**. But before he could dodge, the **Signal Beam** hit him straight in the chest sending flying back through several trees.

"Aauugh", he screamed.

The pain from that attack was understandable. Bug type moves were just as affective on dark types as fighting and fairy type moves. Before he could get up, the baby blue blur shot passed him slicing him (**Slash**_**)**_.

"Shit! Whatever this thing is it must be fast as hell, or has been spamming a speed boost move", he grumbled. "

I need to get this coward into the open so I can see what in up against." He faded into the shadows of the trees and used them to get back into the clearing he started in. He looked around waiting for his opponent to show, when suddenly…."Fwisssh". Cresselia flashed in front of him with an over charged **Moon Blast** ready to be fired. His eyes widened as she released the attack. There was no time to move as the blast of pink energy hit him point blank in the chest hurling him backwards breaking through dozens of trees. Like a stone, his body skipped across the ground until it lost enough momentum and screeched to a stop digging a trench in the soil. Cresselia appeared in front of the downed dark type and prepared another super charged **Moon Blast** to finish him. As soon as she fired, Darkrai vanished in a flash of shadows, appearing behind the Lunar Pokémon and striking her in the back (**Phantom Force**). He shot forward with a **Feint Attack**, slamming her in the back then proceeded to hit her with a volley of brutal **Sucker Punch**es.

"That! (**Sucker Punch**) Fucking! (**Sucker Punch**) Hurt! (**Sucker Punch**) You! (**Sucker Punch**) God! (**Sucker Punch**) Damned! (**Sucker Punch**) Bitch! (**Sucker Punch**)"

She was shot forward like a bullet until he flashed in front of her with **Phantom Force** and smashed her into the ground. His cold eyes looked down at the beaten psychic with anger, which quickly faded to sorrow. Cresselia may have hated him but he held no such feelings for her. He was usually completely peaceful unless attacked. She probably only attacked him because he had entered her territory. He floated down towards her, dropping a few citrus berries he had collected near her and turned around to leave, when he heard yells and screams approaching. He turned around seeing hundreds of humans charging towards him with weapons, torches, and partner Pokémon from the other end of the clearing the fight between the legendaries had ended in. "Die Demon", they yelled as they got closer by the second.

The only thought going through the Prince of Darkness's head at the sight of this was_….."…The Fuck?"_

Scene Change (10 min. ago during fight between legendaries)

The loud noises of the two legends battling it out woke the citizens of a nearby village under Crecelia's patronage. A guard in the village's watch tower brought out a spy glass and used it to observe the situation. The spyglass fell from his hand shattering on the ground bellow as he witnessed Darkrai beating Cresselia to a pulp.

"Sound the alarms", he cried.

"All able bodied villagers prepare for battle! Lady Cresselia is under attack!"

That whipped the villagers into action instantly. Their beloved goddess was being harmed and they had to aid her. Soon they were rushing towards the battle weapons raised for immediate use.

Scene Change (back to current situation)

"_The Fuck?" _thought Darkrai as he saw the charging miniature army.

Then it donned on him; _"wait a second…I'm in Cresselia's territory…..which means THESE ARE THE PEOPL UNDER HER PARONAGE!" _

Before he knew what happened he was hit by several **Fire Blast**s from a group of Arcanine. The villagers swarmed him pinning him to the ground with spears and slashing at him with swords. He screamed in pain as they impaled him over and over again, getting hit by the attacks of the enemy Pokémon as well. With one final scream of pain he burst into black smoke shooting everywhere until it slowly dispersed. With a cry of victory the villagers jumped for joy only for it to be shattered by an oppressing aura crashing down on them.

" _**You will live to regret this humans"**_, a demonic voice growled out.

"_**You may have destroyed my body but I WILL return." **_

"_**You shall never be able to sleep peacefully as long as you live!" **_

"_**Every time you close your eyes you shall experience the most horrifying nightmares imaginable!"**_

"_**This curse shall pass down from generation to generation until you're all destroyed!"**_

"_**So saith THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAAAAAAA!"**_

The villagers looked terrified out of their minds as the aura became unbearable until it slowly started to diminish. The villagers shakily got to their feet and ran to Cresselia to heal her. Days after, the villagers dismissed the curse as an empty threat since nothing had yet happened. But boy were they wrong as the first hellish screams tore through the village of someone having nightmares worse than death itself.

Well that's a wrap folks. Anyways, onto the important stuff: I don't know when ill be able to update because I have shitty internet access; I blame the government. But if you have any questions about the story then just PM me. And please no flames I lost my fire extinguisher

~dragongod0117~


End file.
